Goodnight, My Angel
by CriesofCapricorn
Summary: After Anya’s death, Xander recalls a special time between them. The whole story is a flashback (Setting is somewhere during Season 6). Fluff.


**Summary: After Anya's death, Xander recalls a special time between them. **

**A/N: The whole story is a flashback. Takes place sometime between "Doublemeat Palace" and "Hell's Bells".**

Goodnight, My Angel

The only sounds present in the tiny apartment were the screaming fans blaring from the television set and the incessant crunching heard from his mouth.

Xander Harris turned his head slightly to the right to find his very bored fiancé staring directly at him.

"What are you doing?" he wondered.

"Watching you eat," she answered simply.

"Uh, why?" he asked to receive further information.

"Because I don't want to be surprised tonight."

He raised his eyebrow.

She continued, "Last night while we were in bed and you were sleeping, _I _had to put up with your onion breath. At least, tonight I'll know what unpleasant odor to expect to encounter."

"C'mon, Anya. You and I both know I don't eat onions," he smiled.

"You obviously don't remember anything, do you?" she argued. "Do I have to remind you of _everything_?"

She patiently carried on comically, "Yesterday, we went to support Buffy and her pathetic job at the Doublemeat Palace."

"Anya," he interrupted. "Remember how we said it's not nice to use words such as 'pathetic' when it comes to our friends."

"No, no, no, sweet Xander. You misunderstood. I didn't call _Buffy _pathetic; I clearly stated her _job _was pathetic." "Anya..." he warned.

"Alright, alright. Anyway," she said, continuing with the story. "Willow bought a burger, set it on the table, and went to the bathroom. You then proceeded to take her burger and eat it quickly before she returned. You took her burger because you had no money and being all manly man you were too stupid and proud to ask. What's with men and pride anyway? Don't you know how unbelievably irritating it gets?" she began to babble.

"Oh right, oh right, that's where I had the onions," he murmured as the small flashback suddenly hits him. "There wasn't any time to get rid of the onions. Yeah, I remember now. That burger tasted like crap 'cause Will ordered the burger without pickles. I mean, I love Will but I mean who doesn't love a good pickle. It's insanity, that's what it is! She's so picky when it comes to food."

"She's a picky pickle non-eater," she joked. "It's even more annoying than your manly pride, wouldn't you say?" she kept on with her prattle.

Xander grinned and lightly wiped his fingers on his pants to remove the debris from the sandwich he was eating.

He reached up to touch the strands of hair covering his fiancé eyes and pull them back into place behind her ear. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to keep track of my own diet. Where would I be without you?" he smiled lightly.

She sighed, "Probably living on the streets with a sign saying 'Will work for money and/or pickles'."

They both chuckled and Xander said to his lover, "You look tired; go to sleep."

"I'm very tired. Beyond exhausted, in fact," she mumbled. "But I'm also horny and waiting for sex." She spoke nonchalantly. "I'll just wait here and let you finish eating and watching your sport. I know how much men love sports."

"Yes, Ahn," he abbreviated, "men do love sports." He smilingly confirmed as he turned his head and attention back to the baseball game. "Thanks for waiting." He added.

A few minutes passed and Xander felt a heavy weight collapse onto his shoulder.

He tilted towards his right once more and saw a slumbering Anya.

He stroked her hair as he pondered for second how he could successfully attempt to reach for the remote control and yet somehow not awaken the dormant girl beside him.

He gently moved her into a new position. Sighing, he pressed the 'off' button on a very exciting point in the game.

Xander picked up Anya and carefully carried her to the front of the bedroom door. The door was thankfully already partially open and so he simply nudged it with his forearm to create a larger entrance.

He set the sleeping form on the bed. She tossed a little but not enough to awaken.

Xander kissed his fiancé on the forehead as he thought back on the past years of their relationship.

He knew that all of his friends saw her just as 'zany, wacky, money-loving, sex-crazed, doesn't-know-when-to-shut-up Anya'... and he'd be damned if she wasn't! But there was so much more to her that made him love her as much as he did.

And as he lay down next to his slumbering beauty placing his loving arms around her waist, he thought of only a few words that described the way he really felt about the love of his life. She was his Anya... his angel.

"Xander, save me from the bunnies," she muttered, obviously dreaming.

He pulled her closer and kissing her, he whispered, "Goodnight, my angel." And fell asleep.

Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel) by Billy Joel

Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away  
  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me  
  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be


End file.
